The Brighter the Light, the Darker the Shadow
by AmberWarrior
Summary: Nothing like a good old love triangle. Set between Titan's Curse and Battle of the Labyrinth. What happens when Percy gets a little competition? OC x Annabeth and Percy x Annabeth.


**This is probably set between Titan's Curse and Battle of the Labyrinth. So just to clear things up, Michael Yew is still alive, Thalia is out of the tree and Annabeth and Percy aren't a couple... yet. This is my first fanfic, so I don't mind any constructive criticism or flames. Characters might be a little OOC... hopefully not, though. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Percy

Percy didn't like the new guy. He didn't like the way he casually flicked his hair when the symbol of Apollo flared above his head and claimed him. He didn't like the way he showed off his impressive sword skills after challenging a son of Ares, who almost immediately lost. He didn't like the way all the Aphrodite girls were surrounding him like he was a new present they'd gotten for Christmas. And he certainly didn't like the way he was staring at Annabeth.

Sure, most newbies stared at Annabeth a lot because of her startling grey eyes and the way she glared at them whilst touching the hilt of her blade, but by the way Ash Richwood was looking at her, Percy knew it wasn't because he was intimidated by her. Percy studied him. His slightly ruffled jet black hair that covered one eye, his greyish-purple eyes (Percy noticed him putting in contacts and stuffing his black rimmed glasses back into the case before placing his belongings in Cabin 7), his lightly tanned skin and shadowy stare made him look, well, like a bad boy. Rumours always spread like a bushfire around Camp Half-Blood so before long, Percy figured out a few interesting facts by eavesdropping on a few nymphs and campers:

1) He didn't have dyslexia (_lucky bastard_),

2) He played flute and violin, but dropped it before entering high school (easily gaining the attention of his fellow musical Apollo siblings),

and 3) His smile, apparently, made the flowers bloom (according to the love-struck girls from the Demeter cabin).

Glancing at Ash, he saw that he was getting his tour around campus. He was being shown the armoury by the counsellor of Apollo's cabin. Curiosity made Percy strain his ears to listen in on their conversation.

"This is a dagger," Michael was explaining, holding a small blade by the hilt for Ash to examine.

"I already know what it is," Ash replied testily.

"Then you should also already know that even though its attack range is short-"

"It has better aim and overall strength of a sword." Ash rolled his eyes. "This is common sense. Only a moron wouldn't know this. Don't you have anything _interesting_ in this camp?"

Michael didn't seem offended. "Interesting, huh?" He looked around and fumbled through a few chests before grabbing a small object and stood up. "In that case, why don't you try throwing this on the ground?" He outstretched his arm. In his palm, he held a small silver ring that had no jewels or precious metals adjourned on it, the kind that coiled in a small spiral. Michael's smile broadened.

Ash snatched the ring out of his hand and paused before hurling it onto the ground. As soon as it touched the floor, it gave a small glow, rapidly morphing upward into a sharp, bronze double-sided sword that reached all the way up to his waist. He smirked, grasped the handle and gave the sword a experimental swing. Michael instinctively ducked.

"Hey, watch it! That's celestial bronze, you know!" He grinned. "Keep the ring – it's yours now. If it didn't like you, it wouldn't have any affect after being thrown on the ground. You can save your moves for Capture the Flag tonight." Ash mentally willed his sword to change back into a ring and it did, wrapping itself around his middle finger. "By the way," Michael continued. "You were pretty good at handling that Ares kid in the arena earlier. You'd make an awesome swordsman with a little more practice."

"I don't need more practice. I've been at it for years." Ash said smugly. "My parents paid a Japanese _professional_ to teach me kenjutsu-"

"That's nice."

Michael spotted Percy eying them curiously.

"Hey, Perce!" He shouted over the noise of Chiron's loud lecture to the obstacle course and the neighing from the stables nearby. "Com'ere for a 'sec!" Percy gave the dummy one last swing of Riptide – sawing the whole body in half – capped his sword and jogged up to the sons of Apollo.

"Chiron told me I had to give Ash here a tour around camp but I'm really supposed to be watering and weeding the strawberry fields," Michael explained. "I didn't argue, of course, but if I don't go now who knows what Grover's reed pipe tunes will do to the poor plants. I didn't go sooner 'coz I thought everyone was busy but then I saw you. Think you can take over for me? Just bring him back to the cabin when you're done and Lee'll probably take it from there. Please?"

Percy hesitated, and felt Ash's dark purple eyes bore into him.

"Sure, man," Percy lightly slapped Michael on the shoulder. "Go ahead."

Michael beamed.

"I owe you one, Perce! You're a lifesaver." he said before sprinting off in the direction of Thalia's pine tree.

There was a long pause. Birds chirped in the awkward silence.

"So," Ash started, his voice naturally calm. "You're the famous Percy Jackson."

_Why does everybody think I'm famous?_ Percy thought.

Ash continued impatiently. "I'm waiting."

Percy inwardly sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

"That's right! Don't forget the 'step and leap', demigods!" Chiron encouraged the campers fighting through the obstacle course. "Aaron, get up! This is not a mere game- No, Ella, don't help him. He has to stand by himself."

"This is one of the training sessions that are compulsory for all campers, new and old," Percy said. "Believe me, it's harder than it looks." Percy winced as a daughter of Hermes screamed and fell from the rock climbing obstacle and into the safe-but-not-that-safe lava that surrounded the obstacle.

"Nicely done," Ash commented. Another camper fell into the lava. "Hah. I'm new here but I can bet even I can do better that lot. Pathetic." He flicked his fringe out of his eyes.

_Stuck-up_, Percy bit back.

They walked further along until they reached the stables.

_Hey, boss!_ Blackjack neighed energetically. He noticed Ash. _Newbie? Cool. Tell him I'll only give him a ride if he gives me sugar cubes._

"He's not here for a ride, Blackjack." Percy smiled, tossing him a red apple from the basket sitting on a bench. Ash didn't looked fazed.

"You talk to horses? No offence or anything but that's kinda dumb." he said, nose slightly pointed in the air. Percy held back a rude response that involved a cuss word and silently took a deep breath before he continued.

"They're not _horses_. They're pegasi."

"There's no such thing as a pegasus – they're just fairytale crap," Ash claimed, ignoring the large wings attached to the pegasus' sides. Blackjack cocked his head. Percy's temper was rising.

"It's compulsory for first years to visit at least once a week. You clean, feed and tend to their needs. Bathe them. Change the hay. Clear the poop. That kinda stuff."

"Ugh," Ash said with utmost disgust. "I'll leave that to Haley." He waved off, referring to another new demigod that entered camp around the same time he did. Before Percy had a chance to spit a retort, Ash interrupted, "Who's that?"

Percy followed his gaze until his eyes landed upon Annabeth.

"She's Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and crafts. Head counsellor of Cabin 6, meaning she's the red team's captain for Capture the Flag tonight. Why?"

Ash didn't answer, but smirked. Walking at a relatively fast pace, he started to approach Annabeth. Annoyed at his cocky and arrogant attitude during the whole afternoon, Percy speed-walked alongside him, purposely stepping at the back of Ash's heels.

As they got closer, they could hear her conversation with Juniper.

"...seeing someone else!" Juniper cried.

"Juniper I already told you, Grover only _bumped_ into the tree." Annabeth said gently. "That doesn't mean he's _seeing_ her."

"But-" Juniper protested.

Ash tapped Annabeth's shoulder. She spun around, causing her blonde hair to curl around her face and neck.

"What-" she began.

"Hi. I'm Ash, son of Apollo. Do you think you can use an extra person on the red team?"

Annabeth glared at him, but when Ash didn't did back down, she sighed.

"Whatever. Get an extra helmet from the Big House." Ash frowned.

"I'm new here. Could you take me there?" Percy narrowed his gaze at him, distinctively remembering Michael showing him the Big House as soon as Ash had arrived.

"Sure," Annabeth replied nonchalantly. "Follow me." Ash's smile grew.

It only struck Percy then, that Ash was very obviously hitting on Annabeth.


End file.
